


Fear Gas

by beary_scary



Series: Bat Bros For Life [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Big Brother Jason Todd, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear gas, Hurt/Comfort, I made Jason a softy, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Swearing, because I wrote this when I was 13, because it's JASON, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: Tim gets hit by fear gas while on patrol with Jason.This is part of an old fic I posted to fanfiction.net in 2015 (i was 13 so please be nice)I am going to post each chapter as a one-shot in this series in hopes that it will inspire me to write for this fandom again.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Bat Bros For Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865332
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Fear Gas

**Author's Note:**

> (I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)
> 
> Dick (Nightwing): 17
> 
> Jason (Red Hood): 14
> 
> Tim (Red Robin): 11
> 
> Damian (Robin): 9

"Red. Red Robin." Jason, clad in his Red Hood costume minus the helmet, snapped his fingers in a spaced-out Tim's face. Jason groaned.

"Tim."

"No names on patrol." Well that worked.

"What's eating you, Babybird?" Jason asked his distraught little brother.

Tim sighed, "Noth-"

"If you say 'nothing', I will push you off this building." Jason threatened.

"Fine." Tim groaned. "Do you…Do you think I'm weak?"

Out of all of the scenarios running through Jason's twisted mind, his little (and least annoying) brother asking him if he was weak, was probably on the bottom of the list.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He demanded.

Tim visibly curled into himself, "Some kids at school-"

"Names and addresses. I will shoot a cap so far up their asses that-"

"Jason!"

Jason finally took a good long look at his brother and could see just how much his opinion on the matter meant to Tim.

Jason grabbed both of Tim's shoulders and looked the shorter boy right in the eye.

"Timmy, I do not think that you're weak. In fact, you are probably one of the bravest, smartest, even coolest guys I know. Hell, without you, I would've died again," Tim flinched at the reminder of his brother's death.

"And not to mention that Dick, even Bruce, have both been saved by you once or twice before."

"Really?" Tim asked Jason shyly.

"Really." The elder nodded.

"Thanks, Jason."

"No names on the field." Jason chided jokingly. Tim grinned up at his brother.

"Red Hood, Red Robin. Come in."

Tim and Jason activated their comms.

"What is it, B?" Jason asked.

"Scarecrow's been spotted at ACE Chemicals. Do you think you can take care of him?" Batman asked.

"You got it," Jason replied before putting on his helmet. Tim agreed and grabbed his grappler-hook. "Ready, Babybird?" Red Hood asked.

Red Robin nodded and they both swung to ACE Chemicals.

~~ ******************* ~~

Red Hood and Red Robin landed by the skylight of the ACE Chemicals building.

From there, the brothers could see the Scarecrow working around a small lab kit.

"On the count of three." Red Hood whispered. Red Robin nodded and got ready to jump.

"One…Two…Three!"

Red Hood and Red Robin crashed through the skylight as Scarecrow turned around to the noise.

"I was expecting the Bat." The villain admitted.

Hood snorted, "Sorry to disappoint, Crane." He sneered.

Scarecrow laughed, "No matter, I need a test-subject and either one of you will do."

"Like hell," Hood growled.

Scarecrow ignored the pissed off Red Hood and grinned at the glaring Red Robin.

"What about you, Birdie?"

Red Robin glared harder at the sack-wearing criminal.

Scarecrow sighed, "Guess that's a no. Oh well, I'll just be on my way." He moved to collect his items but was stopped by a bird-a-rang hitting his hand.

"You're not going anywhere, Scarecrow." Red Robin growled.

"He speaks!" Scarecrow exclaimed before getting punched in the face by Red Hood.

"Do villains ever shut up?" He asked. Red Robin approached Scarecrow's weapons, looking for the new fear gas.

"You know, if you wanted my toys," Scarecrow stood, "you could have just asked." He said before pulling out a detonator from his coat pocket.

A round orb emerged from the table that Red Robin was searching and shot a dart in his neck.

"Red!" Hood yelled. He turned to the laughing villain. "What did you inject him with?" He growled.

"My new formula." Scarecrow chuckled. Red Hood snarled and hit a pressure-point on the villain's neck that caused him to fall unconscious.

Hood looked back to see Red Robin having a seizure. He ran to his fallen brother and activated the communicator in his helmet.

"Red Hood to anyone. Come in."

Red Hood removed his helmet and Red Robin's mask. Jason checked Tim's pulse and took note that it was erratic.

"Nightwing to Red Hood. I have Batman and Robin with me. What's your status?"

Jason sighed with relief when he heard his older brother's voice. "I'm fine, Red Robin, not so much." He replied.

"What happened?" Batman's voice cut-in.

"It was a trap. Scarecrow wanted someone to come so he could test his new fear gas on them. The 'gas' was actually a serum that he injected into Red." Jason explained.

Batman cursed, "What is Red Robin's reaction to the serum?" He asked.

"So far, just a small seizure. He stopped convulsing half a minute ago."

"Inform me when he starts experiencing different symptoms. It could be a delayed reaction." Batman said.

"You got it, B. But hurry." Jason disconnected his comm. "Looks like it's just you and me, Babybird. Don't worry though, I've got you." He stroked Tim's hair comfortingly as if he wasn't unconscious.

"No."

Jason looked at Tim's face and saw that the younger's eyebrows were creased in worry and he had sweat running down his face.

"No…Not worth…it…" Tim mumbled.

"Psst, Tim." Jason tapped Tim's head to see how responsive the boy was.

"N-No...Don't…Don't leave…" Tim started to fidget.

"Oh, Birdie. Don't worry. Daddy-bats, Mother-hen, and Demon-spawn will be here soon and they'll fix you up." Jason promised.

It was at that moment that Tim let out a pained scream, making Jason's heart squeeze painfully.

"No! Don't!" Tim yelled.

Jason pinned Tim down to prevent him from hurting himself. He reached up to activate his comm.-

_CRASH!_

And suddenly Batman, Nightwing, and Robin are crashing through the freakin' window.

Of course.

"Shit. Is he okay?!"

"Tt. Figures that Drake would be the one getting injured."

"What happened and where is Scarecrow?"

"Stop it! Stop!"

"Everybody, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Jason yelled over his panicking family members, "One at a time."

Everyone was silent, excluding Tim's occasional whimpering and thrashing.

"What. Happened." Batman growled.

"I already told you through the comms. It was Crane. He used a new serum on him." Jason explained yet again before comforting Tim. "It's okay, Babybird."

"I'm sorry…s-sorry." Tim whimpered.

"We need to get him back to the cave and run diagnostics." Batman tried to pick up Tim but froze when the boy screamed.

"Stop! J-Jay, help!" He screamed. Jason yanked him away from the worried Batman and hugged him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay."

~~ ******************* ~~

The Batmobile pulled into the BatCave and all four vigilantes jumped out while Tim laid limply in Jason's arms.

Batman, Nightwing, and Robin all removed their masks and prepared the medical room.

"Quick, get him on the table and show me where the dart was," Bruce ordered. Jason ran Tim to the steel medical table and removed Tim's Red Robin costume.

"Right there." He pointed to a small hole in Tim's neck that was slowly turning a sickly green color.

"Alright, Dick, get the disinfectant. Jason, you're the only one who can calm him down right now, so stay with him and make sure he doesn't have a panic attack. I will get Alfred and run the blood tests."

~~ ******************* ~~

"Is he okay?"

"He is fine, Master Jason." Alfred acknowledged.

Dick, Jason, and Damian were all waiting in the Bat Cave, hoping to hear about Tim's condition.

Jason let out a relieved sigh but slumped down in his chair. Dick looked at him quizzically.

"This is all my fault." Before Dick could deny it, Jason continued. "I was there, I was supposed to be watching his back. What kind of big brother am I if I can't take care of my little brother?" Jason asked.

"Jay," Dick rubbed his little brother's back comfortingly, "You're an amazing big brother. and I'm pretty sure that Tim knows that."

Jason shook his head. "No. If I stopped him from getting hit from the dart, he wouldn't be imagining…them." Jason growled out the last part.

"Them? Who are you talking about, Jay?" Dick asked.

"His parents, Dick, he's seeing them. The fear gas is making him see those-those monsters." Jason sneered.

"I don't understand." Damian butted in.

Dick sighed, "Tim's parents weren't the nicest people-" Jason snorted, "They would hurt Tim when they weren't ignoring him."

"I thought Drake was the only one with an actual normal family," Damian remarked.

Dick put his hand over his heart, pretending to be insulted. "What about my family?"

Jason scoffed, "What about your family, _circus boy_?"

Dick huffed, "Fair enough."

The three brothers turned to the doorway when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Master Timothy is awake," Alfred informed them.

Dick and Jason ran to the medical room while Damian walked.

Jason opened the door to the room and saw Tim staring at him with one eyebrow arched.

"Jaso-ooph!"

Tim was interrupted by both Dick and Jason barreling into him.

"We missed you, Timmy!"

"Never do that again, Babybird!"

"Umm… What did I do exactly?" Tim asked.

"I believe that they are referring to you scaring them, Drake."

"But-"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

"Just let it happen, Timmy."

"Tt. Imbeciles."


End file.
